Adventures in Calormen
by The February Rose
Summary: 10 years have passed since the Pevensies and Danielle stepped through the wardrobe and suitors have come to call on Susan. Or have they? One suitor seems to have another person in mind. Rated T for violence. Peter/OC Reviews will still be helpful...Please
1. The Missing Chapters

**A/N: Tiger Lily: As Rose said, here is yet a brand new adventure here in store. Enjoy the first chapter to the sequel!**

**Rose: Here you go, as I promised. The sequel to The Fifth Pevensie! Enjoy!**

**_The Missing Chapters_ **

As I had said before, there wasn't any room in my old journal so I am filling this journal with the missing chapters; also known as our adventures in Calormen.

This part of my story started about ten years after the Pevensies and I came to Narnia making me and Peter around 26 years in age. Susan was 25 and very beautiful, drawing the eyes of many well-to-do suitors. One of them was Prince Rabadash of Calormen. Personally, I always thought that he was a cad, but Su always likes to not just take people's opinions about other people, and get to know them. This led us to having to invite the prince to Narnia for a visit.

"Danielle! Hurry up! Prince Rabadash will be here any minute! "Susan yelled as she passed my room in Cair Paravel.

"I don't see why I have to dress up so nicely. He's trying to court you; not me," I replied as Flora, my faun handmaiden, finished my hair.

"Ah, but you are my best friend and are going to stay with me so that I'm not alone with him. Besides, he is visiting royalty. The girlfriend of the High King should be there to greet all important guests." I gave her a look of exasperation. "Come on, Dani! It'll be fun!"

I sighed in defeat. "I guess I have no choice…" I turned to Flora. "When does the king depart for Ettinsmoor?"

"Right now, my lady."

"I'll change on the road, just pack some traveling clothes and I'll…"

"Oh no, you don't," Susan said, putting an end to my escape plan. "You are staying here with me where it's safe. Besides, Peter wouldn't want you going. The probability of you getting stepped on by a giant is too high."

"What's this I hear about you wanting to come with me?" We turned to the door to see Peter standing in the doorway.

"Peter!" I got up and gave him a hug and a kiss. "I thought that you were leaving now."

"I couldn't possibly leave without saying goodbye." He held me closer. "You know I would take you with me," he whispered, "but I need you here to keep an eye on Rabadash and Susan for me."

"Don't I always?" I laughed. Peter kissed my forehead and gave me one last squeeze before letting me go and saying goodbye. I went to the window and watched him leave. He turned Brendon, gave me a final wave and galloped off towards the clear Northern Sky. I watched him until he disappeared from sight, only then did I allow my sadness to show with my flopping onto my bed with a sigh.

"It still makes you sad doesn't it, Danielle?" Susan asked although she already knew the answer. "Don't worry. He'll be back. You'll be together again quicker than you can say 'Lantern Waste'. Until then, help me entertain our guests." She pulled me to my feet and we went downstairs to wait for the coming of the Prince of Calormen.

When he arrived, Rabadash came with a lot of pomp. He brought many presents for Susan in attempts to woo her. One of them was a pure black foal.

"His name is Black Knight and he's all your's, your Majesty."

"He's magnificent!" Susan exclaimed.

"This is his sister, White Princess, and she is your's, Lady Danielle." He handed me the lead of a dazzling white foal.

"Thank you for your generosity, Prince Rabadash," I replied. "Ariella, would you mind watching over these young ones?" Ariella trotted up to us, much to the prince's surprise.

"I would be honored, my lady. Come on, little ones. I will care for you." Susan and I untied the foals and they trotted off after Ariella. Rabadash continued to seem stunned by our actions so I explained.

"Who knows how to take care of a horse better than a horse? Ariella has been my companion of 10 years now and I know that she will take excellent care of them." I motioned towards the castle. "Shall we go in for lunch?"

"I would be delighted." I didn't know why at the time, but his smile gave me the creeps.

His visit lasted only a week, but he visited once a month. By his third visit I was getting a little saddened and anxious. Peter wasn't back yet and my loneliness grew with each passing day. I was in the gardens at Peter's and my special spot to mope around, when a chill ran down my spine.

"Are you unwell, Lady Danielle?" It was Rabadash. He stood right behind me with his hands on my shoulders. _How dare he touch me so familiarly! Only Peter can do that!_ I shook his filthy hands off of me and got as far away from him as the small alcove would allow.

"I am just missing his Majesty, High King Peter." Rabadash took a step toward me.

"Why would you want that silly boy-king when you could have a grown man like me?" With that, much to my dismay, the putrid, pompous prince of Calormen forced me against the wall and kissed me. It was the worst thing I ever felt; even worse than when I was in the Witch's captivity. It burned like an inferno, but the more I struggled against him, the tighter he held me. When I thought I could no longer hold my breath, he finally removed his lips from mine only to try to move them to my neck. But, before he could make contact, my fist made contact with his stomach. As he doubled over in pain, I made my escape only to run into Susan and Edmund.

"Danielle! There you are. We were just looking for you," Susan said.

"I found her, but I think I startled her because she ran off," Rabadash told them as he came around the corner, looking perfectly fine and not at all dazed by my punch. Susan went up to him and hooked her arm in his.

"Anyway, we just wanted to tell you that we are invited to Tashbaan to visit with Prince Rabadash. We leave tomorrow!" _There goes my plans for ignoring and avoiding him._

**A/N: Tiger Lily: Wow! I hope you were as shocked as I was! What will happen next?! Please give us some reviews, we love to hear from you.**

**Rose: Soooooo...thoughts anyone? We lend you our ears, now let us hear you. Please review!**


	2. Motives Revealed

**A/N: Rose: Please don't be angry! I tried my best but I just didn't have time before now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Motives Revealed**_

I waited the shortest amount of time etiquette allowed before I excused myself and ran to my room. Throwing myself on the bed, I buried my face and cried. Rabadash was cruel to me, but Susan loved him and he was nice to her. I walked around in a daze as my mind tried to figure out what to do. By the time my dazed state lifted, I was on a ship pulling into one of Tashbaan's ports.

"Welcome to Tashbaan, capitol of Calormen," said a voice in my ear. Usually I smile when Peter does that, but this voice lacked his warm, soft tones. This voice was cold and hard like a rock, and it belonged to Rabadash. I pulled away from him only to see that he and I were alone in my cabin with the door closed.

"What are you doing here, Rabadash? These are my quarters," I said with a threatening tone.

"Precisely why I am here. We are gathering on the deck to disembarque soon. The others were busy so I offered to tell you." He stepped closer to me, but I didn't let him corner me again. I stepped around him and faced him with my back to the door.

"I will say this once. Stay away from me I love Peter; always have; always will. Your behavior is unacceptable and unwanted. Frankly, the only reason why I haven't told someone yet, is because I think that you were just not thinking. Remember that I am here for Susan, Edmund, Lucy and my friends; not for you." I turned to open the door, but his hand kept it shut.

"I always get what I want," he whispered in my ear sending shivers of terror up my spine. I wrenched the door open to find the Pevensies standing on the deck waiting for us.

"There you are, Danielle. Are you ready to see Tashbaan?" Susan asked me excitedly. I put on a smile and nodded. "Well, then let's go!"

As soon as we stepped foot onto the dock, Rabadash was being treated as if he were Aslan or the Creator Himself. We were also being treated with great respect and as if we were dolls to be taken care of. Well, at least Susan, Lucy and I were. Edmund and Corin weren't. _Wait…CORIN?!_

"Corin, what are you doing here?" I said turning to the young prince of Archenland. "And when did you get here?"

"You're so funny, Dani. The boat stopped in Archenland to pick me up," he explained using the nickname for me he picked up from the Pevensies. "I greeted you, but you were thinking so much that you were in a daze."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Corin."

"What were you thinking so hard about?" Edmund asked.

"Nothing," I said a tad too quickly. "Susan, you seem happy to be here."

"I am. It's a whole new place."

"And I'm happy to have her here," said a voice from close behind me for the second time that day making me flinch. I quickly schooled myself but not before the ever observant eyes of Lucy saw though she didn't question me on it. Rabadash came around me and took Susan's arm. "I have seen your beautiful land, now permit me to show you mine."

I have to admit that Tashbaan was a beautiful city, but after seeing Rabadash in his homeland disenchanted Susan with him. We had spent a week there before Rabadash realized this and made another move. I was sitting on the balcony of my room in the palace one night when he came in.

"Susan's room is down the hall," I said thinking that he wanted to apologize to Susan for acting like a jerk.

"I know."

"Then what are you doing here?" All throughout our dialogue he stepped closer and closer until he was right in front of me. I wished that I hadn't been on the balcony just waiting to be cornered. "Get away from me."

"Never." He pulled my face to his and my body to him quicker than I could scream. His kiss burned and made me nauseous, and while one of his hands held my face fast to his, the other roamed around my back, moving slowly downward. I pushed against him with all my might but I couldn't get him to move an inch that is until he tried to kiss my neck again.

"HELP!" I screamed as soon as my mouth was free. Luckily, Edmund's room was next to mine and he heard my scream. He burst into my room with his sword drawn, rushed to us, and pulled Rabadash from me. Pushing me behind him, Edmund turned to face Rabadash with his sword pointed at the prince's chest.

"What do you think that you are doing to the Lady Danielle?"

"How dare you point a sword at the prince of this palace! GUARDS!" Twenty guards burst through my door knocking it off of it's hinges and surrounding us. "Take King Edmund and the rest of the Narnian court to their ship and send them on their way."

"Excellent. Just what I was going to do. Come on, Danielle," Edmund said leading me towards the open doorway.

"Stop! Lady Danielle will me staying here with me," Rabadash said with a creepy look on his face.

With a determined look on his, Edmund looked straight at Rabadash and said, "Never. King Peter asked me to keep her safe and with Narnians; I do not break my promises. Besides, I would never leave one of my sisters with a prince like you." Just then, Susan, Lucy, and Corin appear in the hole that used to be my doorway. "Susan, Lucy, take Danielle to one of your rooms and don't let anyone in," Edmund ordered without taking his eyes off of Rabadash and the guards. I ran straight into Susan's open arms and then down the hallway with Edmund and Corin not far behind. We made it to Susan's room and, as soon as everyone was in, barricaded the door.

"Danielle, why didn't you tell me that Rabadash was coming on to you?!" Susan yelled at me.

"I saw how happy you were with him and I thought that I could get him to stop on my own," I replied before I broke down crying. "I'm so sorry."

"It seems that Danielle was Rabadash's goal all along, but he couldn't openly try to court her due to Dani's known relationship with Peter," Lucy infered sounding wiser than her 19 years. In a soothing voice she continued, "Dani, what did he do to you?" I reaccounted all of the things that Rabadash did and with each thing, Susan's face became more and more horrified.

"HOW DARE HE! You are practically betrothed to Peter and he has the gall to go and do all of those inappropriate things to you! The nerve!" Susan paced the room. "He won't get away with this."

"No, he won't," Edmund stated with a look of rage on his face. "We are leaving Tashbaan, and when Peter finds out about this, I'm sure that Rabadash will wish he was never born."

**A/N: Rose: I wanted to do at least a little bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you liked it! I lend you my ears, so let me hear you. Please review!**


	3. Danielle's 'Punishment'

**A/N: Rose: I know. I know. It's been forever. I missed you too. Well, as people always say 'better late than never.' Here you go, chapter 3!**

**_Danielle's 'Punishment'_**

It wasn't long after I had finished telling the Pevensies and Corin about what Rabadash did, that he began pounding on the door.

"Open this door!"

"Speak of the devil," I muttered before going to the window and looking down. "I think that if we can make a rope, then we can get down to the nest level of houses. Luckily, none of us changed yet," I commented noting that everyone was still in their day clothes.

Ignoring Rabadash's calls for the door to be opened and his threats, we torn Susan's sheets and tied then together to create our rope. Corin, Lucy, and Susan climbed down first despite their attempts to get me to go first. They all knew that if the soldiers broke through, Edmund and I would be the best to fight back.

"They're starting to break though!" Edmund exclaimed, looking back at the door. "You're next, Danielle."

"No, they'll kill you if I'm not here. If they capture me, you can still get Peter and help. I'll jump down after you, so you better catch me," I insisted. "Go!"

Reluctantly, Edmund conceded and as soon as his feet touched the ground, the barricade broke. "Ed, if you drop me, I'll kill you." I got on the railing, but muscular arms wrapped around me before I could jump.

"Danielle!"

"Go get Peter!" I screamed before they knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was chained to a pillar in an enormous, extravagantly decorated room.

"Ah, I see the runaway woke up," Rabadash said getting in my face. Despite reason telling me not to, I spat at him nailing him right in the eye. He retorted by slapping me across the face, but it didn't affect me.

"A girl can hit harder than you. At least when the Witch hit me, I felt it."

"I would have hit you harder, but I wouldn't want to damage that lovely face of yours," he replied, taking my chin in his hand only to have me rip it away. "I wouldn't be so stuck up if I were you. You see, I don't like it when a girl runs like you have, so I'm going to teach you manners."

"And how do you think you're going to do that?"

"By selling you, of course." My face took on an expression of complete hatred. "Oh yes, you will be sold in the far south of Calormen where no one knows of Lady Danielle. There is where you will stay until you are fit to come back."

"Peter will find me. No matter where I am."

"But, how can he search when he's busy defending his country?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Lady Danielle, there is very little that I wouldn't dare to do." He walked off and poured himself a drink. "All of this can be stopped, my lady, if you do only one thing."

I looked at him with disgust. "Let me guess, you want me to forget about Peter and become one of your concubines."

"You read my mind," Rabadash said with an evil smirk.

"I. Would. Rather. Die," I bit out, emphasizing my point.

"That can be arranged, but I'll see if you can be broken first." He finished his glass in one swig. At his call, two guards came in and knocked me out.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to find Corin looking down at me.

"CORIN!" I exclaimed, sitting up and hugging him. "Where's Peter? And Edmund and the girls?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but I don't know what you are talking about." _That's strange. Corin has an Archenlander accent, but now he's talking in a Calormene accent. _"My name is Shasta." My heart dropped. They hadn't saved me yet. I released the boy and pulled my knees up to my chest for comfort. "I'm sorry. Did I make you sad?"

"No. It's not you."

"Then why are you crying?" I looked at the boy confused until he reach over and gently brushed his hand across my cheek. "See? A tear."

"I'm alright. Thank you, Shasta." Taking in my surroundings, I stood up. "Do you know what's going on?"

"The soldier is selling you to Father."

"Does your father look like you? I mean, same skin color and everything?"

"No?" Shasta replied sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, then I guess you aren't from Archenland."

"What's Archenland?"

_I don't think Rabadash could have found a better place to hide me. It looks as if these people think that there is only Calormen. _I looked at the boy. "Archenland is the land between Calormen and the land I come from, Narnia." I was about to continue telling Shasta about the lands to the North when the soldier came out of the hut and left on his horse.

"Girl, come here," an older man said from the entrance to the hut. I figured that it would be better to obey and not create waves, so I went over to the man. "You will help Shasta with his duties and sleep in the stable. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. What is your name?"

"Lady Danielle of Narnia." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shasta's eyes enlarge greatly at my statement, but the man just scoffed.

"You will call me Master Arsheesh or just Master, and I will call you Darshia. It's a good Calormene name unlike the rubbish you came up with. Shasta, show her what to do."

"Yes, Father." With that, Arsheesh disappeared back into the hut and Shasta led me over to the stable. "I already finished everything for today, so I'll show you what to do tomorrow. Are you really a Lady?"

His curiosity made me smile as I said, "Yes. And I'm the girlfriend of the High King of Narnia. He would be looking for me right now if he didn't have a battle to prepare for against Calormen."

"Narnia's going to battle against Calormen? But that's suicide and insane!"

"Shasta, you've got it wrong. Calormen is going to battle against Narnia. It's all part of Rabadash's plan to try to get me to stay in Calormen and be his. Now that is a revolting idea."

"Aren't you supposed to say 'may he live forever' and give him honor?"

"Not when he pulls the kind of things he tried to do with me. I'm practically engaged to King Peter and Rabadash waltzes in and tries to get me to leave Peter, the only man I've ever had feelings for, for him, who has done nothing but force himself on me. Despicable." I stayed strong for about five seconds before breaking down and crying. "It's the White Witch all over again." Shasta put his arm around me.

"It'll be okay, Lady Danielle. I've never be North, but I'll do my best to get you home when the opportunity comes. I swear on...Who's the god of Narnia?"

"Aslan. Aslan the Great Lion."

"I swear by Aslan that I will help you in any way I can. You have my word."

**A/N: Rose: Awe. Look at Shasta! He barely knows Danielle and he's pledging to help her. Such a gentleman! Well, I hope you liked it. I lend you my ears, now let me hear you.**


	4. Escape Plan

A/N: So, how many of you thought that I disappeared? If any of you did, I am glad to set your mind at ease. I am still alive. My creative thought might totally not be yet, but I am. Well, I hope I did okay with this chapter, but since I'm unsure you'll definitely have to review and tell me what you think.

Escape Plan

It had been a week since I was left at Arsheesh's hut and I was beyond worried about Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Narnia. Did Rabadash muster his army yet? Were they marching on Narnia? Was Peter fighting him as I just sat here useless? Those were the thoughts that kept going through my head until I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to escape and quickly. I was sitting with Shasta mending the nets as I mulled it over.

"I could just run," I said to myself.

"It may take you weeks to reach the next town," Shasta responded having overheard my muttering. "You could die of thirst or starvation before you get there."

"If only there was a good strong horse, then it could carry both of us across Calormen." I looked at the boy. "I'm not leaving you here, Shasta. You tried to hide it by having me go get things when Arsheesh comes back from the market, but I've seen him beat you on the bad days."

My gaze shifted to the ground. "I tried to confront him on it once," I murmured.

"What happened?" My mind drifted back to that first day I saw Arsheesh beat Shasta.

-Flashback-

I knew that Shasta would try to stop me if he knew what I was going to do, so I waited until he went to the shed to tend to the donkey before I stormed up to the fisherman.

"How dare you raise your hand at Shasta! He does everything for you and all you do is treat him like an animal!" I said angrily, trying to keep my voice from raising in volume. "You don't deserve to have him as a son, servant, or slave!"

"Shut your mouth, you silly girl! You know nothing of what you speak of." Arsheesh raised his hand to hit me, but from all of my training, I was able to duck and get away from him.

-End of Flashback-

"It's not like he hurt me, but..." I was cut off as a Tarkaan came riding up on a beautiful dappled stallion.

"I demand a place to stay for tonight, and food and drink from you." When Arsheesh heard this, he bowed so low to the ground that his beard swept it a bit.

"Of course, my lord, I will bring out the finest that we have." He gave each of us a hunk of bread and sent us out of the hut. It was getting late in the evening and I was taking care of the Tarkaan's horse. I was reminded of when Ariella would let me brush her and comb her mane, but that only made me sadder and a solitary tear fell from my eye.

"Miss, why are you so sad?"

"I am missing my love, my homeland, and my family," I replied to the voice.

"May I assume that you hail from Narnia?"

"How did you know?"

"You are not surprised that I am actually talking to you."

"What?"

"Look up, miss." I raised my head and found the dappled stallion looking straight at me. "Hello, you can call me Bree."

"You're a Narnian horse," I stated with shock, happiness, and wonder in my voice. "Oh, master Horse, it is so good to see another Narnian soul so far away from our land. May I ask what brought you so far from our green fields and lush forests?"

"I was horse-napped when I was just a foal. I have acted like one of the dumb horses that live here so as to not draw attention to myself. I wish to return to the North and to Narnia. Will you go with me?"

"I would be overjoyed to be rid of this land, but I cannot leave Shasta here to receive the wrath of Arsheesh when he sees that I am not here. Besides, he is an Archenlander. No Calormene has skin as light or hair as fair as his. I, myself, mistook him for the prince when I first saw him."

Just then, Shasta came running up to us. "Lady Danielle, Father is going to sell us both to the Tarkaan! I hope he will be a kind master."

"He is a harsh, cruel master," Bree said with a voice that spoke of experience. "He will surely use the miss as a concubine or something, and you will be a slave, whipped for something you didn't do."

"He talked!" Shasta's eyes widen to be as big as saucers. "Lady Danielle, is he a Narnian horse?"

"Shasta, I've asked you to call me Dani, and yes, Bree is a talking horse from Narnia."

"Did he call you lady, miss?" Bree asked.

"Yes, I did. She is the beloved of the High King of Narnia and the childhood friend of the Queens and the King," Shasta explained.

"Please pardon my informality, my lady," Bree asked giving me a horse-ish bow. Not him, too!

"Bree, I beg you. Please call me Dani. Just Dani. Yes, I am a lady, but I never got used to the titles."

"But…"

"Bree, please."

"Very well, Dani. But, if you are a lady of Narnia, I cannot let you stay here to be taken away to the Tarkaan's palace and have Aslan knows what happen to you. Please, allow me to carry you and the young one to the North."

"Thank you, Master Horse. Shasta, gather some food once they are asleep and I'll get Bree saddled and ready to go."

A/N: Well, I finally got that out. YEA! So, I'm doing this with my other stories and it's only fair to do it with this one as well. I will not be posting a new chapter until I get 5 reviews at least. And not just reviews that say update asap. Those don't tell me what you think of the story and that is what I really want to hear. With that said, I lend you my ears, now let me hear you. 


	5. Tales To Be Told

A/N: Now, before you start ranting and raving at me for taking so atrociously long, hear me out. I had Psychology to finish, Sociology, Forensics, College English 2 AND College General Chemistry 1 to begin. So sue me. My days were filled with listening to Mr. Valentine drone on, late-night English postings, enjoying Forensics, and escaping the house to Gen Chem. What can I say, I'm one of the few that actually likes chemistry and forensics. Anyway, please check out my other stories, and please review. Enough of that. On with the story!

Oh! And I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. Wish I did, but I don't. :(

Tales To Be Told

We rode through the night, Shasta on behind me trying not to fall off. Due to my time with Ariella, I was able to work with Bree in a way that we moved as though we were one. It was fun riding again, but nothing would beat riding Ariella though the Lantern Waste with Peter and Brendon.

Days into our journey, we were traveling by night once more when I heard something I hadn't heard since I came to Calormen. It was the roar of a lion. Unfortunately for us, this was no tame lion by the sound of it as it chased us across the plain. Another horse came up beside us, also running from the lion. We raced on until both Bree and the mare beside us were too tired to go further. Strangely, the lion was gone.

I looked over at the rider of the mare and started a bit. The figure was wearing the mail of a Tarkaan! But the figure is slim and petite; feminine. "Are you alright, Shasta?" I asked as I turned around to look at the boy.

"I will be as soon as my stomach catches up with us."

"And how about you?" I called over to the rider. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I am so tired," came a feminine, horsey voice… wait, horsey?

"Hold your tongue, Hwin, and don't be a fool," came another female voice, but this one didn't have the horsey aspect. The figure on the horse started to urge the horse forward until Bree moved to block them.

"Broo-hoo-hah," he snorted. "Steady there! I heard you, I did. There's no good pretending, Ma'am. I heard you. You're a Talking Horse, a Narnian horse just like me."

"Great job, Hwin. You gave us away," the figure complained.

"Don't blame Hwin, miss," I interjected. "It was you're reprimanding her that gave you away. If you had kept quiet, then we would have assumed that it was the rider talking instead of the horse. But worry not. We aren't about to turn you in to anybody or anything like that."

"You're not?" the girl asked uncertain.

"Why would we? You could just turn around and do the same to us. I, for one, cannot afford to be delayed now that I have a way to go. I must get back to Peter."

"It sounds as if we all have a story to tell," Hwin the mare said.

"Hwin," the girl complained.

"Come now, I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." We settled down for the night and the girl, Aravis was her name, began her story.

"My father remarried after my mother died, and my stepmother seems to hate me. She hates me so much that she convinced my father to have me be married off the Ahoshta Tarkaan. He is a man my elder by many years and has agreed to marry me at the time of high summer this year. When I had heard of this, I cried for a day, but on the second day I set out to die upon my brother's dagger by my own hands. That is when Hwin stopped me.

"We talked of Narnia and that is when I knew that that was where I should go to flee my stepmother and the horrible marriage prospect. I pulled the wool over everyone's eyes when I returned to my father's house. I asked him to give me leave to go with one of my maids to the woods to perform the necessary sacrifices a maiden must perform when preparing for marriage. He gave me his consent and from there I went to his secretary that I also trust. I asked him to write me a letter, to which he complied after some reasoning.

"That night I got the maid drunk and after everyone was asleep, I donned my brother's armor, collected my things and Hwin, and we fled to Azim Balda. There I had one of the messengers take the letter that the secretary had written to my father. The letter was made to appear as if it was from Ahoshta stating that we had already married and that I was at his palace. From there, we fled north and east toward Tashbaan until we met you," Aravis finished.

"That is quite an interesting tale, Tarkeena," Bree said.

"It seems that you already know that not everyone is to be trusted," I observed. "But, you must know that I will not bring harm intentionally to you."

"Thank you... I apologize. I do not know your name."

"I did not give it, but I will give it now along with my tale." I sat up straighter as I began. "My name is Lady Danielle of Narnia and I am the childhood friend of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, and the beloved of High King Peter. My story begins many years ago with a lion, a witch, and a wardrobe..."

My tale seemed to captivate them, including Shasta for I hadn't told him the whole story yet. I told them of the chase through the snow, although I had to describe snow to them, the battle, the coronation, and finally, my kidnapping.

"So now, here I am, running northbound for my kingdom and my king," I finished my story and was met with looks of shock, distain, horror, and pity.

"You're saying that Prince Rabadash, may he live forever, the heir to the throne of Calormen, is a sick pervert who is trying to make you his and destroy Narnia in the process?" Aravis asked shocked. Shasta just looked like he was going to wallop the putrid prince when he saw him, and Bree face seemed to have a look that was a cross between anger, sympathy, and determination. At least that's what I could tell.

"Yes, and let me tell you. Every time he touched me, it felt like I needed to rub my skin raw to feel clean again." I shuddered at the memory. Aravis then let out a string of curses that didn't seem at all ladylike and that I'm not going to be sharing with you.

"And to think that I gave him my respect, my allegiance! I even hopes that he'd live forever! That pompous -! He doesn't deserve to live on this earth let alone help run a nation!" (A/N: Okay, so I really want to hear your thoughts on Aravis's rant.)

"Aravis, calm down. It's alright now. I'm away from him and on my way back to Peter."

"My lady, please do not downplay your misfortune," Hwin pleaded.

"She did it when she was telling me this before," Shasta said. "I didn't know about half of the things she just told you."

"It's not something you would tell a boy," Aravis retorts.

"You didn't need to know at the time, Shasta. I figured that Aravis, a born and bred Calormen noble, would need more evidence of Rabadash's transgressions before she witnesses my distain for the pig."

"Lady Danielle, please allow me to apologize to you for his behavior," Aravis says.

"He is not your responsibility, Aravis. Only he can apologize for his behavior, but I am grateful for your kind gesture. Also, all of you cannot keep calling me 'Lady Danielle.' Please call me 'Dani.' It is the name that Lucy gave me when we were younger."

After that, we went to bed. I was one of the first to wake, being beaten only by Bree. I searched for him and found him on a hill watching the sun rise with a sad face. "Bree? What's wrong?"

"He tried to take your honor, Dani," Bree replied in a solomn tone.

"No one but one's self can take away their honor. I'm fine, Bree. Edmund, Susan, Lucy, and Corin all know that my heart belongs to Peter and only Peter, and he himself has no doubt about it. That is all that matters."

Aravis came up to us. "Dani, I am sorry for how I reacted last night. It was very unladylike and inappropriate."

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "It is alright, Aravis. Your reaction gave me the reassurance that you do not agree with his actions. That means a lot to me."

"Thank you, but let us not talk of this hard time anymore. Master Horse, please tell me of your tale." Bree took his turn telling of what happened. When he was finished, we sat and made plans for our next move. I was excited to be heading home. My only regret was that our path would be through Tashbaan.

A/N: So? What do you think? Please review and check out my other stories. I lend you my ears, now let me hear you. 


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: I really hate doing this, but I don't have any ideas and I'm not really motivated to update my stories right now. Especially with school. But if you review or pm me with ideas, thoughts you had while reading, or encouragement, then I will feel motivated to work on them. How's that? And this goes for all of my stories.**

**So, if I get less than 5 reviews/pm's then I will update in about 3 weeks.**

**If I get 5 or more reviews/pm's then I will update in about 2 weeks.**

**If I get 10 or more reviews/pm's then I will update as soon as I can write out a chapter.**

**With that said, please review and tell me all the details. ^-^**

**~Rose**

**P.S. Although I love you guys and gals who are following my stories, I would still like reviews or private messages. If you want, I can even reply to your reviews in the next chapter from now on.**


	7. Another Author's Note PLEASE HELP!

**Okay, so... now I'm begging. I have been drawing complete and total blanks on _ALL_ of my stories. Unless I get inspiration, ideas, 'SNAP OUT OF IT's, or something of the sorts, I think I may have to put my stories on hiatus indefinitely. I will come back to them... I hope... but it won't be until after I get some brain juices flowing and ideas moving... SOMETHING! DX**

**I'm dying here. I don't like this anymore than you do, probably less than you do... but I just lost how to continue. I have the vague picture, but I don't have how to get there! GAH!**

**Please... I'M BEGGING YOU! Help me get the ideas flowing.**

**~Rose**


End file.
